I Can't Understand My Streaking Senpai
by Lilbloo20
Summary: Au. Izuku never recieved One for All so he enters U.A quirkless. Along the way though he meets one interesting senpai, Mirio Togata. What adventures are ensured for Izuku and his senpai who can't keep up with her clothes? Nothing good at all. (OOC Izuku x Fem! Togata)
1. Chapter 1: Exhibitionist Senpai

**A/n**

**Before I start this a few things must be clear.**

***This is a Au**

***Izuku is quirkless,but still makes it in 1-A**

***This Au starts exactly when Izuku first meets Mirio**

***Mirio is genderbent**

***Themes of exhibitionism**/sexual

***I also do not own anything,but please enjoy!**

* * *

All men aren't created equal.

That was the golden philosophy that Izuku Midoriya learned at ripe young age of 4.

In a world were the main population is 80% quirked individuals and the remaining 20% being quirkless...he was in the rare portion of the quirkless population.

Yet despite being at the highest disadvantage possible he had the biggest dreams any average kid wanted to have.

He wanted to be a hero.

A hero who could smile when danger appeared just like his idol, All Might.

Yet that road isn't as easy as he originally thought.

There was a long winded road of trial and error of he pursed this path...but he would give up.

No matter the cost.

* * *

**_12 years l_****_ater_**

He had finally done it. He had dinally proven himself worrhy of being a hero.

Of being the first quirkless hero.

Every since the slime villian incident with All might saving him and kacchan from the villian.

On that day he made his decision. He knew than and there what he truly needed to do.

11 grueling months of brutal training was needed before the entrance exam. He knew that they allowed quirkless individua, but not many had tried out for the hero course for the reason of being deemed, "Too dangerous without a quirk".

He made sure to check every angle he could try in order to get into the hero course for sure. All the effort paid off when he had found a hidden forum made by a previous canidate that didn't make it in.

The person had stated that hero course would be tested fighting robuts. That little detail alone made it even more difficult for him, but the further he read the another point was brought to his attention.

The point system wasn't just for villian points. There was also a thing called rescue points for candidates who saved others in need.

If he could manage to score more rescue points than villian points...that he would be put within the hero course.

After he devised his plan the 11 months of training began.

After only 3 months of Intense weightlift, crossfit, a all protein diet and boxing lessons he knew he needed more than this.

Researching online again he had found multiple areas of that specialized in multiple forms of martial arts. Now was the question that he needed ask himself.

_"Now which one?"_

* * *

To make a long story short 11 months of grueling training in boxing and muay thai along with his own personal weapons and gadgets training he had racked up 70 rescue points warning him a spot in the hero course.

Now here is were the journey to hero hood becomes interesting.

First they encounter the league of villians at the U.S.J. training facility that left there teacher brutally injured,but no students injured.

Than there was the sports festival were he lost to Shoto after being able to bring out the fire side of his quirk. To which gave him second degree burns along his right shoulder.

The most interesting one was his encounter with the hero killer stain. Which was actually completely random. He was on patrol with a random hero when they encountered a wounded Iida and all out fight for life and death commenced.

They had won with Izuku gaining a new ragged scar across his cheek and deep gash across his chest...he had narrowly survived.

He was slowly starting to get attention at being the first quirkless U.A student in the hero course.

_"Maybe things are finally starting to look up."_

* * *

Now here he is right now. One future hero in training to keep the world safe for a better tomorrow.

A future hero of peace...

A hero of victory...

A hero...whose was on trash duty for the day.

_"I swear Mineta cheated me out for swapping cleaning duties. I'd rather be doing dishes right now."_He was cradling multiple trash bags close to himself and he tried making his way to the dumpster.

He might looked irritated,but honestly he enjoyed the small moment of prosperity. His class has been through alot of things lately.

Villians, exams and deranged killers.

_"We're still kids...sometimes it would be nice to enjoy it."_

Even after coming to U.A he had still suffered from his worst character flaw. His social anxiety became unbearable that during his time of training he learned to block off people mentally.

To his chargen it pissed of Kacchan to no extent,but it also made it harder for others to approach him as well.

in layman's terms he had basically spent a majority of fighting along side his classmates through thick and thin..

without making a single friend in the process.

Sure he was use to being along,but that was the old him.

The old Midoriya.

Now he's a hero in training! He could at least try and make a friend!

_"Ok! The next person I see I'm going to friends with!" _

"Hey your Midoriya-san right?" A rather chipper voice questioned. Izuku looked around for the voice ,but couldn't find it.

"Oh! Down here!" The voice said again making Izuku look at the ground.

in front of him on the ground was the head of a girl. The head had a tuff of blonde short hair with a pair of deep blue eyes. The head also had smile on her face as she looked up at Izuku.

"My name's Mirio Togata! It's nice to meet you!" The head said in a sxcited fashion as it smiled widely.

Izuku stared at the head for a solid minute analyzing the situation before. His face was completely neutral unlike the smiling head before him.

"Please tell me your secretly a dullhan who lost their head or it's just your quirk." Izuku stated calmly,but his mimd was secretly in over drive.

_"OH MY GOD IT'S A TALKING HEAD!! "_

"Hahah! Your expression is so calm! What if I said I was dullhan?" Mirio had questioned with a quirk her eyebrow.

"Well...for starters where is your body?" Izuku countered ,but Mirio just smiled.

"It's a secret!" She winked at him making him blush slightly.

_"If it is a mutation quirk her body shouldn't be too far...I mean someone's bound to notice a head in the middle of raw day light..."_

"I have a feeling your thinking something pervy." Mirio said causing Izuku to sputter.

"W-What makes you think that!?" He yelled out with his face crimsom.

"Hahaha! I mean when you think about it a dullhan would be a interesting girlfriend!" Mirio said confusing Izuku.

"What do you mean?" Izuku questioned perplexed.

"Portable blowjobs,duh!" Mirio said sticking her tongue out at Izuku.

Izuku stared at her for about 10 seconds before he turned and started walking away.

"H-hold on! It was a joke!" Mirio yelled making Izuku turn towards the head again.

"Its my quirk I promise. My body is actually underground right." Mirio explained peaking Izuku's interest again. Skeptical he gave her an odd look.

"Prove it." He said simply making Mirio grin again.

"Sure!" And with that Mirio phased up through the ground in elegance as she looked down at Izuku's shocked face.

"Ta-da!!" She yelled waving her arms around dramatically like a magician.

"W-WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!!" Yelled a fluster Izuku as he tried to leveled eye contact.

Looking down Mirio looked over well toned body and large bust before looking at Izuku with an innocent face.

"Oops." Was all she said ,before phasing into the ground again leaving a flustered Izuku.

"W-What just happened?"

* * *

A/n

A dullhan is a mystical creature whose head isnt attached to the body.

Thank you for reading and please review!!


	2. Chapter 2: Dangerous Strength

**A/n**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

He couldn't get his mind off the naked girl from the previous day. After successfully completing garbage duty he had returned to the dorms to discover everyone else from class 1-A in the commons area having a good time. Their smiles and bright energy bringing a sense of longing as he watched from the sides.

Wordlessly he had walked back to his room without a second glance.

_"Maybe one day I can join you guys..."_With that in mind he had changed into a pair of sweats completed with boxing gloves as he took a few jabs out on the sandbag in his room.

His mind still on the rather strange encounter as he furiously delivered strike after strike against the worn bag. Sweat trickled down his face as he took a small breather.

_"I wonder if I'll see her again."_He would soon regret those words very soon.

* * *

_"Too soon..."_

He was in home room as he glared at the rather ecstatic blonde before him as she stood in front of the class along with two other people. A girl with periwinkle colored hair that nearly touched the groud and boy with a ominous emo edge to him.

And finally the girl know as Mirio Togata before him. Her uniform clung to her tightly holding her rather large bust at bay. He muscular arms stood out mostly that had various scars on them that peaked Izuku's interest slightly.

"These are U.A's top 3 students also known as the big 3." Aizawa stated dully,but everyone else in class stared in awe at the three with excitement and anticipation.

"Wow there so cool!" Tooru voiced her opinion as the rest of the class nodded in agreement.

"They will be helping you in your next assignment when you enter your hero training. I'll let them take it from here." Aizawa said seeping back into his yellow sleeping bag.

"So I know you all have a bunch of questions, but first let us Introduce eachother. I'm Nejire Hado!" The girl with periwinkle hair spoke as she gave a small bow.

"I'm Mirio Togata!" The blonde boasted with bright smile making Tokoyami cringe slightly.

"Too bright..." He whispered to himself.

The one with a emo edge just glared at the class scaring them slightly. With out a word he faced the wall confusing most of them as he began to speak.

"I'm...T-Tamaki Amijiki..." The teen said shyly.

_"He's shy!" _The whole class thought in unison.

"I'm also really sorry to cut this short,but I kinda wanna test my skills against you guys." Mirio spoke honestly with a slight edge in her smile. Everyone stared in slight confusion except for Izuku who saw a look of excitement in her blue eyes.

_"She's definetly strong..."_

"So meet us in the training ground in 10 minutes!! See you there!" With that said the three left not before Mirio gave Izuku a playful wink and blown kiss towards Izuku.

"Can't wait to see how strong you are Midoriya-san!" She exclaimed leaving behind a slightly flustered Izuku.

"Do you know her Midoriya-san? Kero." Tsuyu questioned as he gave off a light frown.

"I just ran into her is all." He said vaguely leaving out the part about seeing her naked.

"Well I hope you guys don't plan on just sitting there. Make your way to the training grounds." Aizawa spoke from his sleeping bag.

Izuku watched as everyone got ready to leave as he had a strange thought to himself.

_"Should I mention Senpai's quirk?"_

Deciding to withhold this information he gathered his things to make his way to the changing rooms.

_"Still...how strong is she?"_

* * *

"Glad you guys made it!" Mirio said as she stood infront of 1-A. She was now dressed in the standard U.A training uniform as the other two stood to the side along with Aizawa and surprisingly Todoroki as well.

"Wait are we just gonna be fighting you?" Kirishima questioned as Mirio gave a hard nod.

"Yup! Promise not to hold back on lil old me!" She said with a bright smile.

As soon as she spoke her words everyone readied their battle stances. Izuku opted to stay in the back with a pair of Tofas at his side as he tried to analyze the situation.

Not a second later did a few students like Sato ,Iida, Kirishima and Ojiro charged towards Mirio with full force ready to end the fight quickly as possible.

In a blink of an eye Mirio had vanished before them just leaving the traces of her clothes on the ground.

"Wait where did she go?" Ojiro questioned as everyone looked around.

Izuku readyed himself as he looked around his perimeter.

_"She used her quirk...but what is it?"_

"AHHHH!!" A sudden scream was heard from Jirio as she was kneeled on the ground holding her stomach tightly. Standing before her was Mirio with same grin as before ,but stark naked surprising everyone.

Mineta and Kaminari were the first to go down as blood gushed from their noses wildly. The rest either had server blushes or looked away from the rather naked curvious sight of their senpai.

Doing that though was their ultimate mistake as Mirio delivered swift and powerful blows to each student with ease.

"POWERRRRRRRR!" She roared as she struck a pose over every fallen student.

Izuku was the only one left standing as he kept a safe distance from his smiling senior.

"Guess your the last one Midoriya-san. Don't disappoint me!~" Mirio spoke as she vanished into the ground once again.

* * *

"What a powerful quirk..." Todoroki spoke as he watched as almost all of his class was defeated In a blink of an eye.

"You would think that...it's not just her quirk. This is Mirio-chan's true strength." Tamaki spoke softly as Nejire nodded her head in agreement.

"The big three aren't just the strongest in U.A,but also those closest to be the top heroes. " Aizawa spoke droningly surprising Todoroki.

* * *

Izuku looked out into the distance cal.ly as he readied his Tofas. Taking a small breathe he dodged a rather powerful punch from behind him with ease surprising Mirio and Nejire.

"Sorry senpai, but those tricks won't work on me." Izuku said taking a side step to keep his distance from her.

Mirio looked on confused for a second before her eyes widened into sparkly blue orbs.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me! Get ready Midoriya-san!" Mirio said excited as electrical energy started to form around her as she swelled with power.

"Ah crap." Izuku said as he prepared to defend himself from this one sided fight.

_"let's at least get one blow in."_

With that he leapt into battle at the ready as Mirio smiled widely.

"GET READY! POWERRRRR!!" Mirio roared as she swung her first towards Izuku with all her might.

"Oh shit." Was all Izuku thought before he felt his body being thrown into the distance.

* * *

**A/n**

**Mirio has OFA btw!! This is a Au so things will go wayyyyyyy differently. Thank you for reading and please reveiw!!**


End file.
